Vice
The Vice '''is a sports car featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Vice is based on the 1995 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta, with the face of the 1996 Ferrari F512 M. Overview & Performance '''Burnin' Rubber 4 The Vice V80 is unlocked upon defeating Don in "Miami Boulevard" boss battle. It has a good top speed, but isn't fast as the Rebel, Sunstorm, Petite XS, and the Rally 7. It can also compete very well in races and boss battles thanks to its armor and ability. It can reach a stock top speed of 203 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 217 mph when fully upgraded. The Vice V80 can selected with four paint job colors: white, red, yellow, and black. Redline Rumble Revolution The Noelli Espresso is unlocked upon beating the racer in the fifth race. It can reach a top speed of 130 mph. Traffic Slam 2: Detonation The Vice appears as a parked vehicle. Downtown Drift It can be purchased with a price tag of $35.000. It is enough competitive with the fastest cars, but it lacks in terms of resistance, therefore becoming vulnerable to impacts. It can reach a top speed of 224 km/h. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Vice is unlocked upon completing the "Flood Control" Team VS challenge. Returning from its predecessor, It is one of the fastest cars in the game, along with the Panini, Macari, and the GT Blaze. The handling is great, it can take corners very well. The armor is moderate, making it resistant to shoots and impacts. It has a stock top speed of 120 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a top speed of 140 mph when fully upgraded. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn It is included in the Sports Pack for the Android and iOS releases. It is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but the handling is slightly decreased. It is equipped with two Heavy Machine Guns. Burnin' Rubber HTML5 It is available at the beginning of the game. Hammer 2 - Reloaded The Vice first appears in Urban Warfare. It is one of the fastest cars in the game, since it is a sports car. 'Rally Point 6' The Vice is unlocked upon completing City 3. It is one of the fastest cars in the game, with a top speed of 140 mph. But it lacks in terms of handling. Trivia * The Vice V80 is featured in the game's cover art of the original version of Burnin' Rubber 4. It is colored in red and is equipped with a minigun on its hood and two rocket pods on its sides. * Redline Rumble Revolution is the only game to feature the Noelli Espresso does not have "Xform FTW" windshield decal. Gallery BR4_Vice_V80.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RRR_Noelli_Espresso.png|Redline Rumble Revolution TS2_Vice.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Screenshot (275).png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation DD_Glide.jpg|Downtown Drift BR5_Vice.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Vice_V80.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn (Sport Pack) Screenshot (4540).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Screenshot (151).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded br5hd_vice.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br4hd_vicev80.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) rp6_vice.png|Rally Point 6 Video Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2 - Reloaded Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 6